oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Metaria
The Holy Metari Theocratic State, commonly known as the Metari Theocracy or Metaria, is a sovereign state in southeastern Rione. The capital is Erodenhulm, and the largest city by population is Peshalim. Outcast high elf tribes first migrated to the area that is now the Incofandi province around 3,000 years ago, leading a mostly nomadic hunter-gatherer lifestyle. Around 2,500 years ago, the Goddess Cinnestre was said to have appeared before a group of the ancestors of the modern Drightworda tribe living as shepherds along the eastern coast. This event, known as the Revelation, marked the birth of the Metari faith. The Temple of the Spirit, the most holy site in Metariism, was built upon the site of the Revelation, canonically known as The Place of First Meeting. The Temple's completion served as the catalyst for the settlement of Metari in cities, with Peshalim being built around the Temple to allow the faithful to worship. Trade served as the earliest medium for the Metari faith to spread to neighboring city-states. Goods created by Holtin artisans were in high demand in settlements across the continent, and traders spread the word of Cinnestre along with their goods. Metariism spread rapidly along the eight great trade routes radiating from Peshalim. As hostility to the practice of missionary trading increased among non-Metari settlements, an influential alhmen called for a meeting of alhmi to meet in Peshalim to discuss coordinating efforts to resist foreign hostilities and promote unity among the disparate faithful city-states. This meeting of the first Alhsaric Council marked the birth of the modern Metari Theocracy. Etymology The term Metari derives from the word Metar, referring to Cinnestre and translated from Metari Eldtongue as 'mother'. Metari is roughly translated from Eldtongue as 'children of the mother'. History Geography and climate Located in southeastern Rione just south of the planetary equator, Metaria spans much of the southern subcontinent it inhabits, making it very geographically diverse. Much of the interior is covered by tropical rainforest, where the Metari tree elf tribes make their homes. To the east is the coastal Incofandi Plain, where much of the population is concentrated. In the far west lie the Great Hills and the Drugen Basin, a mild high-elevation desert. Demographics Elvish Metari (Common Elvish being the largest ancestry group among Elvish Metari) are the largest racial group in Metaria. Humans are the nation's largest racial minority. Most Elvish Metari can trace their ancestry to the six ancient tribes that settled in the region prior to the First Common Era: *Living in coastal areas, the Arodone, known as the Sea Spirits, are avid merchants and seafarers. The oceans are of significant importance to the Arodone, and form a centerpiece of cultural, economical, and political life where they dwell. *Inhabitants of the southern capelands, the Garabwen take solace in the solitude of a close association with the communities they are born in. Garabwen are known to lead nomadic lives along the southern shore and adjacent mountains, and are noted traditionalist shepherds. *The largest tribe, the Incofandi lands are considered to be the 'heart' of Metaria. Peshalim, the largest city in Metaria, is the primary settlement in Incofandi lands and is believed to be the location where the Goddess first appeared to her people. The Temple of the Spirit, built on the site, is the most holy place of Metariism. *The Drightworda are the descendants of the first nomads to whom the Goddess appeared. Highly proficient in magic, the Drightworda represent the forefront of magickal development and academia. The chief settlement of the Drightworda, Erodenhulm, is the capital of Metaria, and is home to the Alhsiric Council and several major Alhs. *Living amongst the dense jungles of the State's interior, the Holtin are experienced artisans who seek to live in harmony with nature. Holtic magickal and archery weapons are highly sought after by the elites in the State's various militia, but the Holtic concept of Unending Balance greatly limits the supply of goods created to limit environmental damage. *The Drugeran are the principal suppliers of drugenite ore, an aetherically conductive metal which aids in the amplification and use of magic by individuals who are aehterically sensitive. This has led to Drugeran lands to become the industrial heartland of Metaria, and rests at the forefront of innovation and technological discovery in the realm. A seventh "tribe", consisting of persons of all races cast out by mainstream Metari society because of clashing religious beliefs, known as the Dwolla reside in outlying areas in the northwest. Dwolla communities are generally considerably more diverse than typical Metari communities, by their nature. Though generally not accepted socially by most Metari, the Alhsaric Council has decreed that they remain full citizens of the State, and enjoy the rights and benefits that any citizen would expect. Most common elves do not place much significance on their tribal origin. High elves, particularly those of Drightworda and Drugeran descent, by contrast place great importance on tribal ancestry. The pure-blooded High Houses of Erodenhulm are among the most famous high elf clans in Metaria. Tree elf communities descended from the Holtin tribe, inhabiting the interior rainforest, are typically less diverse than other populations by necessity. Elemental dependence common in tree elves has generally slowed their migration away from traditionally concentrated rainforest settlements to other areas of the nation, though certain tree elves have been known to break these bonds to reside elsewhere at the cost of reduced magickal attunement. Population growth among humans in Metaria is a major demographic trend. Converted human immigrants first began arriving in Metaria in the latter half of the First Common Era, with population growth of humans set to surpass elves in the near future. Language Government and politics Metaria is an absolute unitary ecclesiocracy ruled by the Alhsaric Council. The Council is composed of the chief alhmi from alh across the state. Culture and society Category:Metaria Category:Countries